


Rough and Ready

by pinotnoir1994



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoir1994/pseuds/pinotnoir1994
Summary: He tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "You in there, Kara?"No answer. He opened the door a crack... and almost had a heart attack...Or a dick attack.





	Rough and Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggiesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesalex/gifts).



Her long hair, still wet from the shower, had been combed down her back in a wet swath. Kara was sitting on the floor, her round, wet boobs still wet from the shower’s water. She dried off the water with a towel, which then became wet.

Kara gasped when she saw a reflection in her bedroom mirror: through the slightly open door, she caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared her cabin. She stood and spun around, her breasts swinging heavily with the momentum. She grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing shirtless Mon-El (which is seriously his name) quivering with desire in the hallway.

Mon-El was ashamed at being caught, but his shame made him even hotter – hotter for sex. He stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushed into Kara’s rich chest.

As Kara’s buttermilk bosoms squished up against his granite abs, Mon-El almost had a dick aneurysm.

“Kara,” Mon-El murmured thickly, his throbbing meat wand pressing against Kara’s warm thighs. “There is a secret I need to not tell you: You are my forbidden desire.”

Kara had been waiting to hear these words. Her heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. She saw herself and Mon-El happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. Her snooch got all warm, too.

“Mon-El,” Kara moaned, her lush teats straining with desire. “I need you.”

Mon-El, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently.

Kara looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, sorry,” she added. “Mon-El, I need you – sexually.”

At hearing those beautiful words, Mon-El flexed his rough-hewn abs and Kara found herself being guided to her soft bed by the sheer force of Mon-El's undulating midsection. She parted her thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of her clunge.

Mon-El entered her like she was a lottery. His engorged pecker pushed inside her clutch and she felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment.

Kara clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy and her hands. Her spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. Her body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their dick inside it.

Then Mon-El moaned, arched his back, and suffered from dick Parkinson’s. He pumped in all of his hot pearlescent sperms as Kara spasmed with so many orgasms!

The two lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking billowed around the room.

Kara got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. She glowed with contentment, like a cat who ate the cream of the crop.

She walked across the room and picked up her towel, still wet with shower water. “Mon-El,” she said softly, “there’s something I have to tell you…”

But her bed was empty.

Mon-El was gone, escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance, Kara heard the fading sound of galloping abs.

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you for reading!!!!! plz comment!!!! karamel 5ever!!!!!!


End file.
